Veronica Estes
Veronica Estes (born 1980) is a supporting character in Clockwork and a controlled character in The IT Files. Veronica originally worked for the Spanish secret service before being hired by the Paradise Foundation. Unfortunately her career move was for the worse and Veronica is now in the possession of Scott Dawson, working as an operative for Utopia Holdings. Biography As a child Veronica lived in a very conservative home, her parents devout Catholics. When Veronica was sixteen found herself greatly attracted to some other women her age, a fact her parents soon discovered and were not happy about. Forced to live with her aunt and uncle for the last two years of high school, Veronica decided to bury her sexuality as best she could, continuing to be a practicing Catholic. Veronica was eager to see the world so after studying politics for a few semesters but never earning a degree she got a job with the Spanish embassy in Paris, France. While in Paris Veronica, already fluent in French and English, picked up a fourth language of Portuguese, proving her linguistic skills. After an attempted bombing of the embassy Veronica worked with members of the Spanish Secret Service and, once the case was solved, was even offered a job with them. Interested in the spy world, Veronica joined up but in spite of being skilled in linguistics and an excellent driver she was a lousy agent, being one of the lowest-ranked shots and frequently needing help on cases originally only assigned to her. Fearing the loss of her job, Veronica quit and went into private security. A couple of months after leaving the service Veronica was approached by the Paradise Foundation and was recruited to go around Europe and abduct super-models. Veronica greatly enjoyed the job but her bungling often cost her, even if she was the best driver in the group. Veronica caught the eye of teammate Ryoshi Tenzo and the pair began sleeping together shortly before the entire operation was shut down by Interpol. Veronica helped Ryoshi rescue their captured teammates but, due to the operation's failure, she and the two they'd rescued were each given a Type-7 Chip, turning them into slaves. Veronica became a personal slave for Ryoshi, retaining the role even after the Foundation fell and Scott and Ryoshi went underground, marrying. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 127 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Caxias Do Sul, BR * Sexual Preference: Women * Nickname: Ronnie * Special Notes: Foot Fetish Relationships Masters * Scott Dawson * Ryoshi Dawson * Parker Reich Fellow Operatives * Alexis Sutherland * Monica Rambeau * River Peck * Shannon Andrews * Dominika Chernov * Victoire Glaisyer Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Revenge Part III * The IT Files: Jennifer's Art * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return (as Isa Mei) * The IT Files: Ryoshi's Experiment * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Scott's Paradise * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 Trivia * Veronica is based on actress Paula Garcés, who was frozen in the film Clockstoppers. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Paradise Foundation Category:Utopia Collection